Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu ris ?
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tu t'emportes dans des esclaffements désespérés pour cacher le vide de ton existence. Tu ris, tu pleures et tu ris encore. Navrant.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cela fait quatre ans que j'ai envie d'écrire sur Saga, personnage intouchable à mes yeux. Voilà, c'est fait comme on dit. Je vous livre ce petit texte.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

~~OoOooOOOooOoO~~

 **Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu ris ?**

~~OoOooOOOooOoO~~

* * *

Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu ris Saga ?

Sous ta fausse identité, sous ton masque d'acier aux traits figés, ton sourire se fait crispé. Tu regardes le défilé incessant de tes petits soldats d'or, d'argent, de bronze. Tu te ris d'eux, ils n'ont aucune importance. Personne n'a d'importance, pas même toi. Tu déambules dans ce palais qui ne n'appartient pas, endosse cette toge majestueuse qui n'est pas à toi, ces responsabilités que tu as volé ; toute ta vie se trouve faussée.

Quel bel usurpateur, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien évidement, ça te fait rire, rire aux éclats. Tu t'emportes dans des esclaffements désespérés pour cacher le vide de ton existence. Navrant.

Nul n'a revu ton visage depuis ta disparition, tu ne te montres pas, jamais. Tu te caches Saga, tu dissimules ton côté sombre, ta maladie, ta folie. Il est beau le demi-dieu. Il est où le guerrier valeureux de jadis ?

Parti. Là. Terré. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne réfléchis plus depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Tes journées se ressemblent : faire semblant. De tout, de rien. Supporter les récits de tes subordonnés, regarder leur admiration qui ne t'est pas destinée. Rédiger des actes, encore et encore. Surveiller le Sanctuaire la peur au ventre. La peur viscérale que quelqu'un découvre ta supercherie.

Et tu ris encore, sans jamais t'arrêter par-dessus ta bouche pincée. Ce rictus qui déforme ton visage d'ange. Ce n'est pas le tien.

Parfois il t'arrive de pleurer aussi. Quelque fois les deux actes se mêlent, t'enveloppent dans une confusion totale.

Quand tu es à demi-nu dans ta chambre, recroquevillé sur toi, tes ongles plantés dans tes bras, tu pleures de joie. Ce flot ne se tarit pas avant l'aurore, et toi tu griffes. Tu t'abîmes comme pour extirper quelque chose qui te ronge. Mais Saga, cette chose c'est toi. Tu lacères cette chair, cette enveloppe surfaite, tu voudrais l'extraire, _lui_. Lui c'est toi. Toi c'est lui. Combien de plaies t'es tu infligées déjà ? Trop. Ou pas assez. Le mal ne s'évapore pas par magie, il n'y a que les enfants pour croire à cela. Et toi Saga, tu restes un monstre, non un homme.

Allez, gratte. Avec un peu de chance, ta barbarie s'écoulera comme le sang le long de tes bras. Par contre n'espère pas réussir à le chasser aussi facilement. L'autre c'est toi. Tu vis à travers lui. Toutes les croûtes ne répareront pas tes crimes, toutes tes larmes purpurines ne laveront pas ton honneur, il coule dans tes veines et enfle dans ton cœur. Ton cœur si pur, si souillé.

* * *

La nuit tu t'immerges dans ce grand bain d'eau chaude, quand ta chevelure se pare d'un bleu aussi profond que les cieux d'encre. Et là, des gouttes d'eau salées disparaissent à la surface de cette étendue claire. La dualité façonne ta personnalité. Ca, tu en es conscient. Dans ces moments là. Alors tu t'effondres Saga, l'être humain, le faillible.

Tu penses à lui, ta moitié. Ce frère que tu as tué. Oui, assassiné. C'est toi qui aurait dû être dans cette grotte, tous les soirs tu te le répètes en boucle quand tu te tiens au milieu du bain, les bras autour de toi. Ca te réchauffe au moins ?

Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de le regarder périr sous les flots. Tu aurais dû assister au spectacle complet, voir le visage de cet autre toi déformé par la souffrance et le sel. T'implorer, te crier de rester, de revenir le délivrer. Toi tu t'es enfui comme un lâche, abandonnant ton jumeau au courroux de la mer. Noyé, quelle misère. Pour te redonner de l'espoir, tu l'imagines quelque part sain et sauf, sauvé par cet élément si cher à son cœur. Quelle connerie Saga. Ca ne le ramènera pas, les mensonges…

Allez, pleure tu ne sais faire que ça. Enfouis ce visage de démon entre tes mains pour qu'on ne puisse plus le voir, ni te reconnaître.

* * *

Dans tes yeux d'agate, il y a le désespoir.

Dans tes yeux carmin, il y a la sauvagerie.

Mais demain matin, tout ira mieux tu verras. Demain matin, tu revêtiras ta chevelure grisonnante, ton habit de lumière. Cette couverture aux yeux du monde.

Et tout recommencera, éternellement dans ce cycle sans fin où la folie se marie avec la normalité. Les sourires torves laissent la place aux grimaces de peine. La tristesse se confond avec l'exultation. Ces émotions sont trop puissantes, tu ne les contrôles pas, hein ?

Allez, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, on ne peut rien contre la maladie. Déverse-toi sur ton malheur et rayonne de ton bonheur. Seulement, n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul dans les tréfonds de ton âme. Double-je comme ces jeux de dupe auxquels tu t'adonnes à chaque seconde de ton existence.

Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu ris Saga ?

 **FIN**


End file.
